Luminaires with adjustable reflectors are common to the lighting industry. Typically the reflector is used to direct light into a particular region. An adjustable reflector allows the installer or user to reposition the reflector to optimally redirect the light into or away from a specific area, avoiding the need to move the existing fixture or provide another lamp.
Present day luminaires with adjustable reflectors generally require adding or changing existing components for adjustment. Other devices require removal of screws or other components to adjust the reflector then replacing the screws to secure the reflector in its new position. Some of these luminaires have adjustable reflectors with many pieces and complicated adjustment components. These adjustment procedures can be cumbersome and time consuming, making quick adjustment impracticable or impossible. In addition, the reflectors with complicated adjustment mechanisms have a higher likelihood of failure, and are difficult and expensive to manufacture.